There has been proposed an image forming device such as a laser printer using an electrophotographic technique. Such a laser printer may include a process cartridge detachably mounted on a main casing, and the process cartridge includes a photosensitive drum, a charging unit, and a cleaning member. The charging unit includes a charging wire for charging a surface of the photosensitive drum. A user operates the cleaning member to clean the charging wire.